An Explosive love deidara one shot
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this is a one shot..if you dont like lemons dont read DeidaraxOOC


You walked silently around the tree that surrounded your home . You lived with the Akatsuki , but you didnt mind at all . You were happy that your bro wasnt mad at you for the fact that you nearly blew up the hole area . You just ran as fast as you could and hid yourself from your older bro , till the waters cooled down . You huffed .

' Why did he had to be such a jerk and make all those rude remarks in front of Deidara ... of all people !' you screamed in your mind looking up at the beautiful light blue sky .

You jumped into a tree and started singing as the birds flew by . Your bro was still cleaning the mess you made . The sun started to go to sleep as you closed your eyes , thinking about the wield boom ! you shouldn't have tried to work with Deidara , but you loved to be in his presents . You did admit that you mixed the wrong ingredients and the hole mixture just blew up .

You huffed , looking at the sky . It was turning a yellowish to red . Oh , how you loved yellow .

-"Boo! " a loud yell scared the day-lights out of you .

You fell from the tree , but you didn't hit the ground as you expected .

-"Gotcha! " a low voice made you look at the guy that caught you .

The white hair and dark orbs , made you shiver as sweat creped on your skin . Another dark figure jumped from the trees , laughing . You looked furious at the blond guy , who tried to stop giggling .

-"sorry Gray !" he said looking at you .

You huffed crossing your arms as Hidan let you go , a little black leach appearing around your neck .

-"Thanks a lot !" you grumbled under your breath .

-"Oh… Come on sugar !" he said cupping your chin and cheek as Hidan hissed .

Deidara gave you a quick peek on the lips as you blushed madly . He then disappeared .

-"You are in deep shit missy !" Hidan growled , his eyes sparkling red .

'Oh…no' you whimpered in your mind as he began to pull the leach .

You fallowed behind him as he jumped to the hide-out . You gulped when the smell of fresh burned grass and dust invaded your nose . You looked pass your brother's shoulder , before he pulled the leach hard making you chock.

A huge lump formed in your stomach and , as you sow the disaster you caused , it went to your throat .

'Damn , I did this ?...it couldn't be just me !' you thought as a very dirty Pein and Sasori approached you and your bro .

Pein had his long coat burned in many places and dust was all over his hair and face . Sasori , on the other hand , held his broken arm as he tried to replace it , his red hair full of dust and dirt .

-"you !" Pein yelled , pointing a finger at you.

Sasori shushed him as he walked towards you , cupping your chin when he got close enough .

-"Because we couldn't make the damn blond to stay here , you will have to clean all this without help … and I really mean it !" he said with a passive tone , but the angry look in his eyes meant business . You blushed when his hot breath tickled your lips , his face mere inches away from yours .

You sneezed as he walked away from him .

-"And you better get started …. You can enter only after you have finished repairing EVERYTHING! " Pein said , much more calmer , glaring at you .

You stuck your tong out at his retreating back , as Hidan took off the collar. You watched as your brother fallowed the 2 ninjas . After a couple of minutes you started to pick up the large peaces of wood and stone . By the time you finished depositing them , night had come .

You huffed , cursing yourself for your stupidity . Now you couldn't see a thing . You summoned a little red fox , and you told it to start a fire …with caution ..so you couldn't see where you were going .

Then you took a broom and started swiping around , as Tobi ran somewhere close to you . In a matter of seconds a big and heavy thing jumped on your back , pushing you in a pile of leaves . Your body hit the ground hard with Tobi on your back .

The small fox started to hiss at the man who tried to apologies to you . You muffled something under your breath , but you smiled at Tobi , telling him that it was OK . You knew that he was much more powerful then he let you or the others see .

Tobi hugged you and after that ran off . You petted your small fox before making a seal as the trees and the ground started shaking . Wood started to fly to the hide-out closing the gaps that your explosion made . Then , the stones you placed not far from your current position flew to the hide-out making it impossible to find .

This almost sucked out all of your energy . You had trained with your brother , Pein and Sasori for 3 days with no stop , and you didn't have enough energy . You tried to catch your breath , as you licked your lips . Damn , you were thirsty !

But at least you had finished all the repairing .

Your clothes were wet and sticky , as sweat dripped from your body . You were exhausted .

You walked to the camouflaged door , as Hidan came looking at you .

-"hey sugar!" a voice chirped from behind you as you lunged your self in your brother's arms

-"Damn you Deidara ! Where have you been ?" you yelled your throat even more sore then before .

-"Just watching you from above !" he said a sweet smile on his lips .

You closed your eyes and walked pass your brother . The only thing that remained in your mind was Deidaras sweet smile . You loved that smile so much .

When you arrived to your room , you jumped on the bed , resting your head on the soft pillow . You really needed a nap , but first you had to drink something . You got up and then to the bathroom and drank lots of water . Sleep drifted over you so you rushed to the bed and lied down.

A couple of hours later , a person entered your room . You felt your bed lowering on one side as he moved to your limb body . You didn't open your eyes till you felt something wet on your back ( you have fallen asleep on your stomach ).

That thing moved to your ass as someone fumed with your T-shirt and pants , taking them off. You helped the person a little , curious of what he wanted .

-"You know what sugar ?" a familiar voice made you open your eyes ."I'm sorry that I didn't help you with the reparation ! … Can I make you forgive me ?" Deidara asked , whispering in your ear .

You shivered as his own mouth kissed your neck and then moved to the back of your bra . He opened it quickly as you squalled , turning under him , ready to push him off , but you didn't get the chance .

His lips pressed on yours made you forget that you were half naked . He bit your bottom lip , before you opened your mouth . His tong rubbed on yours as your arms wrapped themselves around his neck , deepening the kiss.

When you felt something sucking , licking or nibbling on your nipples , you squalled , before you felt Deidara's hands move a little on your breasts .

-"What ?" he asked innocently .

You huffed , capturing his mouth .

-"Wait…. Sugar…" he said panting. You smirked , flipping over him and started to kiss his neck ,leaving feather-like kisses all over ." Sugar… I heard that you love me !" he said , his sky-blue eyes watching you as you jerked your head up , blushing .

-"From who ?" you asked all red , his hands on your middle-back not letting you leave .

-"Sasori-dana … and… your bro… Hidan!" he said his eyes never leaving yours .

-"Hm!" was all you said your eyes on the wall above his head .

His hand cupped your face , making you look at him .

-"Why didn't you tell me ?" he asked as you blushed .

-" I was afraid … I'm not strong …. I'm not very beautiful …. I didn't knew what your reaction could be !" you said , your eyes filling up with tears .

He moved up a little supporting his weight in his free hand , as he licked your tears away .

-" If you would have told me I would have told you that I loved you, but…" he said as your eyes widen .

-"But ?.. I .."you tried to say .

-"But now… I adore you !... I only wished that you would have told me earlier … now… the only thing I want … is to make you mine , but… the question is … do you want to be mine ?"he whispered as your heart skipped a beat .

You nodded as he smirked , before kissing your jaw line . You remained in his lap as he licked your collar bone .

Just then you noticed that he was wearing only his black pants , as your breasts pressed themselves on his bare chest , your hardened nipples rubbing on his soft skin making you moan .

He turned you gently , your back facing his chest , as he pulled his pants down .Both or his mouthed hands moved to your special spot , the wet and warm tongs licking the material of your panties . They started biting it as you huffed , leaning your head on his chest . He kissed your neck , his right hand tickling your stomach .

You took your panties off , as you felt his hand on your back , a little pressure applied to it .

You took the dog position , on all fours , as he took his pants off . You turned your head a little to see him . He moved above you.

-"You will forgive me , right sugar ?"he asked , his chest pressed on your back .

-"For what ?" you asked in a childish voice .

One of his hands wrapped around your waist , his mouth close to your ear .

He made you tilt your head back ,so he could capture your mouth .At the same time , his pulsing member shoved in you , as you screamed in his mouth .

Tears streamed down your cheeks as he caressed your stomach .

His dick was deep within your wet folds as he moved gently above you so it wouldn't hurt as much .

It didn't take long for you to like the presents .

He started at a slow pace , keeping you still as sweat creped on your body . Your heart began to race as you panted . Passion boiled in the pits of your stomach as he pushed , harder and harder , faster and faster , moaning at every move .

Damn how he slammed in you 1 He bit in your shoulder , as you whimpered , his teeth draining blood . He licked the blood off , as he nearly got out of you and thruster back in as hard as he could . You were nearing your climax .

-"Deidara… koi … I'm…." you managed to pant out , as his lips caressed your wound .

-"I know koi….I'm close too!" he huffed as he pushed in and out at an incredible pace .

His moves slowed down , before he slammed back in , harder then ever , his hot seed filling you completely

You climaxed at the same time as he did , arching your back against his chest . He fell , exhausted , as your arm muscles flexed under his weight .

-"Deidara-kun… can you get off ?... your heavy !" you managed to say , as your arms and legs began to shake .

He muffled something , before his hole member got out of you . He fell on his back , trying to catch his breath .

You fell on your stomach, then moved next to him. You looked lovingly at him , his eyes closed , sweat lingering on his body . You took off his face some peaces of straight hair as he opened one eye smirking.

You giggled when he took you in his arms .

-"Your one heck of a girl if you made me crave for you like that !" he whispered , your head resting on his chest .

You smiled kissing him lovingly .

-"I wonder what my brother will say about us …. Being together !" you asked as he kissed the top of your head and rubbed your back .

-"he would probably try to kill me … Sasori-dana would hunt me down, just to make some sport …Pein …I don't think he cares enough …."he said caressing your cheeks , kissing a part of your face after every word .

-"My brother will have to kill me first … before he could kill you !" you smiled .

-"You shouldn't jock like that…" he said , all of a sudden , looking into your eyes.

-" But…!" you tried to say .

-"I love you and I don't wana see you hurt …..Even if I have to die to save you I would do it without thinking twice !" he said.

-" I wont let that happen no mater what !" you said , your voice low , but sexy.

-"Good to hear that !" he smiled .

-" So ?... tomorrow night again ?" you giggled , after a brief moment .

-"So late?" he smirked , turning your body so that he was on top of you .

That was enough for you to get the idea . You and your love did it again and again … till he couldn't move a muscle . Crawling next to you in the bed , he hugged your already sleeping form and soon , drifted himself to sleep . You smiled , feeling his hot body pressed next to yours . Dang ! You must have been the happiest person alive .

He nuzzled in your hair , whispering those 3 simple words , before silence took over .


End file.
